


Happy Trail

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Wive as a scene replacement for Teyla and Ronon converstaion in "2x04 Duet" where Ronon goes to appologise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Trail

Elizabeth wondered from the bathroom over to her bed dressed in only her bathrobe and gazing out the window ahead as she moved. It had been a stressful few days so far, Rodney was currently sharing his body with another member of the expedition and they had almost found Lieutenant Ford; but instead had come back with Ronon Dex, a complete mystery of a man who barely spoke.

She couldn’t deny it, he was intriguing to her. Tall, dark and handsome suddenly had a whole new meaning, along with the turn of phrase “sex god”. However, she couldn’t ignore the fact that he was intimidating, he stood tall and dangerous, which only added to her excitement.

At the same time, she was crushed for him, the images the MALP probe had sent back from Sateda where haunting, and the look on his face as he finally understood what he was looking at, was disheartening. As he walked away, she had held back from calling out to him, of apologising, of offering… something!

She sat down on the edge of the bed and continued to towel dry her hair as she recalled the memory of him. He towered over her, ready to take control of her, his devious eyes always seemed to look through her clothes, he didn’t need to undress her with his eyes, he simply had to look at her and she would feel naked to him. 

His dread locks where unruly, in need of tending too, but they framed his face in a menacing manner that added the flutter in her heart. The lips he hid behind his beard always caught her eye, since she had first met him, she had been drawn to them, wanting nothing more than to stretch up and lick them.

Her fingers tingled with the thought that she could simply reach up and run them over his broad shoulders, down his muscular chest or over his strong arms. She longed to know if there was hair on his chest, or if he simply had a “happy trail”, that glorious line of hairs that ran deviously from his navel to his privates.

Lost in her thought as she stood up to retrieve her hairbrush from the bedside table on the other side of the room, she was shocked to find her bedroom door suddenly open.

‘I wanted to apologies,’ Ronon said calmly as he leaned luxuriously on the doorframe, the two guards assigned to him standing against the wall opposite.

‘Come in,’ she offered and moved to retrieve the item she had stood for. ‘How are you finding your training?’

‘You mean my test,’ he said more in a statement than a question as he moved into the room and allowed the door to shut.

‘Is that what you think?’ she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. She wondered for a moment if he was going to leave the city, if John had been wrong about this man having good intentions and started questioning just how much he hated the Wraith.

‘Am I wrong?’ He asked with a raised brow as he sat down on the end of her bed, his eyes watching her intently and Elizabeth once again felt naked.

‘Colonel Sheppard believes you can be of great help to us. I trust his judgement,’ she checked the tie on her robe before moving over to the mirror she had hung next to the bathroom door.

‘But you don’t trust me.’

‘I don’t know you… yet,’ she said with a smile as she turned back to look at him for a second before returning her attention to her hair.

‘What would you like to know?’

Elizabeth paused for a moment to consider his question, she couldn’t very well ask about his family. That would just be stupid, considering he had not long ago learned his home world had been left in ruins after the Wraith war.

She could ask about being a running, but information on that seemed to be limited, he ran, the Wraith followed, he killed them, they sent more.

‘Well…’ she started and turned in order to look at him, but he wasn’t there on the bed anymore and she had the fleeting feeling he had grown bored with the conversation and had left without a word. She sighed and turned back only to find him standing extremely close to her other side.

Her breath caught in her throat for a second and she stumbled backward, before letting out the air in her mouth and composing herself.

‘What do you like to do?’ she asked him as she moved quickly away and back to her bed.

‘When?’

‘In your spare time,’ she had to fight off the grin that twitched the corners of her mouth; he was amusing, stated the obvious and required specific questions.

‘That depends,’ he said moving towards her again, ‘on who I’m with at the time.’

‘Okay,’ Elizabeth sighed and considered her options, she couldn’t think of anything. She couldn’t very well ask what he’d do with someone in the city, as he knew them about as well as she knew him, and beyond that, he had been alone for seven years.

While she considered the question, he moved closer to her, looking down into her eyes as she looked back at him. She was sure, especially this close, that he could not only see her fear, but smell it too. The intimidation she had thought about earlier was coursing through her body right that second.

‘I like being with pretty woman,’ he said, ‘figuring out what they like and learning what they taste like.’

She looked away quickly, but didn’t move from her spot on the floor, she was blushing profusely she could feel the heat in her cheeks. She cleared her throat loudly several times in an attempt to fill the silence that had built between them.

‘I’ve never met a woman like you,’ Ronon said before she could contemplate a reasonable change of topic. ‘Never found a woman so beautiful,’ he moved his right had up and knocked at her chin so she would raise it to look at him, ‘so intriguing.’

She was lost, completely lost, he only had to move an inch closer and kiss her and she would melt completely into his touch. Her mind raced, it was wrong, completely wrong, but she wanted it anyway. Her fingers tingled, she could touch him, run her hands over his shoulders, arms and chest, she could find out about so many things, particularly that happy…

“His lips, those were his lips” she thought. He had brushed his lips ever so gently over hers and was not waiting to see her response, nothing, she seemed stunned, he repeated the action and watched her slightly parted lips as she darted her tongue out to wet them.

He kissed her again and this time, she reacted.

The soft brush of his lips third time caused a reaction she couldn’t put a name to. All coherent thought had vanished as he had repeated the movement to kiss her again and she had leaned in close and kissed him back.

She released the brush from her hand and only just registered the thud of it hitting the ground at her feet. She didn’t care either way; her fingers had somewhere else to go as the tingling sensation spread up her arms to her chest. It igniting a small vibration that merged with the moan she let out as Ronon dipped his tongue between her lips.

She didn’t know how she tasted, but he was bliss, and as she ran her hands up his back and over his shoulders, she added the feeling of his flexing muscles to her bliss list.

Ronon wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her close and Elizabeth groaned as she felt the whole of his body pressed against hers, his chest, his arms on her back, his legs, his hips and…

“Oh my God” she thought. “Erection, hard on, bulge, cock, dick, penis and manhood,” she pulled away suddenly aware of his intensions.

‘Ronon…’ 

‘You don’t want me?’

‘No,’ she said and cursed at herself, ‘I mean yes,’ she let out a breath and moved away from him to stand by the window. She did want him, the tingle that spread down her body to rest between her legs, the flutter in her heart at the feel of him holding her, pressed against her, hell even being in her room with her all told her that. ‘I don’t mean… it’s just that…’ she stopped unable to find the words she wanted to say, her eyes closed and she held her breath as she struggled to get her thoughts together.

Her eyes snapped open again as she felt Ronon’s hands on her hips.

‘You think too much,’ he told her before lowering his lips to her neck and running his teeth along the soft, sensitive skin. 

She groaned loudly, and Ronon took this as a good thing and moved his hands from her hips to run along her stomach and begin untying her robe. His lips and tongue moved up her neck to her lobe and Elizabeth became too lost in the feel of him on her that she didn’t realised he had undone the only item of clothing she had on, until his hand flattened against her stomach.

She sucked in her breath and pulled her stomach muscles tight at his touch and heard Ronon groan in her ear before he told her not to pull her stomach in. She gave in and relaxed her muscles slightly against his hand but pulled it back in as he moved his hands up towards her breasts.

‘Ronon,’ she said, her brain slowly attempting to register the fact that he had full access to every part of her skin.

‘Shh,’ he hushed pulled her body back against his front before he moved his hands up over her firm breasts.

Her hands, both resting at her sides became irritated that they had nothing to do and she moved them to reach behind her, her left hand coming in contact with his thigh, and her right, finding something a little thinner, although not by much, to take hold of.

He pinched at her nipple as he felt her hand rub against his hard shaft while her other hand made its way up his leg to waist band of his pants. He tugged at her nipples in an attempt to distract her from her goal, but failed miserably as she moved the hand off his leg and along the top of his pants to take hold of the ties that kept his clothing on.

Quickly he swung her around and engulfed her nipple, but she had already managed to undo his pants, he could feel them slipping lazily down his hips, even as he crouched down to reach her chest.

Her hands had moved again and he growled as she pressed them against his chest, moving downwards to take hold of the hem of his shirt. Ronon paused, pulling back to look at her.

‘I’m naked; it’s only fair that you should be too,’ she told him, before pulling the shirt up and forcing it up over his head. She dropped it on the floor and pushed his pants down over his hips until gravity took over and they dropped to the ground.

Elizabeth had kept her eyes firmly locked on his until she had finished undressing him. She finally ran them down the length of his gloriously tanned skin, taking in his muscular chest, strong arms and the happy trail that ran from his navel down to the “V” that supported his very hard, very thick shaft.

Almost childlike, Elizabeth reached out for him biting her lower lip as she managed to wrap her fingers around his long thick manhood. Her eyes snapped up to his face as she heard him moan in pleasure, his eyes were closed and she tested his resolve by stroking his length a few times before releasing him completely.

His eyes opened and took her in, the light blue robe still hanging from her shoulders, her flushed cheeks and chest, her firm stomach and shapely legs. He leaned in and placed a simple delicate kiss on her lips before moving to her ear and whispering to her.

‘I want to know what you taste like,’ he said and Elizabeth, blushing, suddenly realised exactly what he meant. He moved; pushing the robe off her shoulders before kneeling down in front of her, she sucked a hard breath into her lungs forcing her body to accept the required air.

She looked up at the ceiling as she felt his hands on her thighs separating her legs letting him into her core. Her head dropped and she sucked in a gasp of air as he darted his tongue out to slip between her lips, her hips involuntarily twitched as he ran through her lips from her pulsing entrance to her clit.

She shifted, parting her legs more for him and resting her hands on his shoulders for support and her mind suddenly kicked in, she couldn’t believe this was happening. That he had come to her, that he had removed the only item of clothing she had on, or even that she had removed his, but most unbelievable of all, was that she was letting him “taste her”.

Elizabeth shifted again, arching her back to push her hips forward and looking down at the top of his head as he changed his own movements from “testing the waters” to practically devouring her. Her tunnel began to convulse, she was close, so close it was unbearable when he pulled away and stood up.

She moved with him, arms around his neck, chest against his as he pulled close to her and was shocked when he gripped her firmly on the buttocks and lifted her off the floor.

Skin met skin as her legs wrapped around his hips and she felt his hard length against her pussy and she groaned loudly as she rocked against him.

‘I want to be in you,’ Ronon growled as he tightened his grip on her butt cheeks to still her movements. He was shocked as Elizabeth twisted away from him slightly raising herself up his body just enough for his hard cock to come free from its enclosure between their bodies.

‘That’s good,’ she said, angling herself to let the head of his cock slip into her sensitive lips, ‘because I want you in me,’ she said as she relaxed down onto him letting the tip penetrate her.

Ronon helped her, sliding his hands from her buttocks to her hips and pressing her down onto him. She let out a pained sound tensed on him and he stopped to allow her some time to adapt to his size.

He was glorious, a little wider than she had ever felt before, and she could feel the intensity of his pleasure through the throbbing veins on the underside of his shaft. She relaxed and continued to push down on him, inch by delicious inch and she felt a small pang of pain as she took him in further than any man had managed to venture.

By the time she had him completely inside her, she was breathless with the experience and her arms around his neck held him close and tight to her chest while she adapted. She closed her eyes for a minute revelling in the sensations that coursed from the tips of her toes to the top of her head and back again and tested his control by tightening her internal muscles around him.

He gasped, sucking in as much breath as he could, and squeezed his eyes shut in a bid to keep his still and not hurt the beautiful woman currently wrapped around him.

Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder and placed her lips on his neck, she sucked in a few burning breaths before she sucked hard on his neck and squeezed his cock tightly. He reacted just as she had hoped, taking the few steps between him and the wall behind her, the air was almost taken from her as she hit it hard, but his sudden movement to pull out of her seemed to reverse it.

He thrust back in hard and she let out a small cry of pain only too aware that inches from her current location was the door out of her room and outside her room; two men stood waiting for Ronon.

He continued his actions, thrusting into her harder and deeper. Elizabeth was forced to capture his lips in a searing kiss to stop from crying out as the felt her orgasm approaching.

They parted, gasping for breath as Ronon increased the speed of his thrusts, he could feel how close she was and it was pushing his own need for release.

‘Ronon,’ she breathed, she wanted to say more, tell him that she needed to come and let him know just how to bring it about, but she was having trouble focusing past his length forcing its way into her willing body.

As if he was reading her mind, Ronon arched his back and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth as he adjusted his movements, keeping the speed and moving one hand from her hip to disappear between them.

It was a second before she felt his thumb graze her clit, her head dropped back, hitting the wall hard as she stifled the scream that struggled it way from her throat as she came, her internal muscles clenching hard on his length.

Ronon release her nipple to bite at her shoulder as he let go, thrusting a few more times into her and letting his seed vanish into her warmth.

Elizabeth felt herself slip on the wall and relaxed her legs from his back before Ronon pulled her away from the metal surface. He moved to the bed with her and lay her gently down before pulling his quickly depleting cock from with her.

‘My favourite colour is brown and the best thing I’ve tasted so far in my life,’ Ronon said, pausing to catch his breath and pull the cover up over their bodies, ‘is you.’

Elizabeth chuckled before she turned onto her side and pulled herself up close to his side, her hand resting on his chest.

‘You need to try a few more Earth foods,’ she said, ‘then if you can tell me that again,’ she said slipping her knee between his legs, ‘then I’ll believe you.’


End file.
